Cards
Cards are broken down into two types: magic and ultimate. Magic cards are used to cast spells with O (press O for normal versions of the spell, hold O until your character flashes for the Charge Attack version of the spell) and consume varied amounts of mana. Ultimate cards are basically summon spells that you cast by holding triangle and O briefly and then releasing and have varied effects. Ultimate cards also determine the maximum amount of mana and have values ranging from 1 to 5 "crystals" worth of mana. There is a certain element system present in the game, which makes Fire be the opposite of Thunder and Light the opposite the Dark. Fire creatures are more susceptible to electro-paralyze while Thunder creatures are more susceptible to Fire damage, Light creatures are slowed for longer durations and Dark creatures are easily knocked out by light magic. Magic Cards Light Magic Cards "Contains the power of light." (Description for all cards) Normal cast: This card adds a charge to your character (up to a max of 3 charges) that are removed upon hitting an enemy in combat (Adds a chance of causing a monster to faint when hit). Charged cast: Creates up to 10 charges around the player. ---- Darkness Magic Cards "Contains the power of darkness." (Description for all cards) Normal cast: Creates a small area on the ground that moves from the caster outwards to a position a small distance in front of the casted point that has a chance to slow enemies for a brief period. The area will remain at the end of its path for a brief amount of time. Multiple circles can be cast at higher levels if a 1-handed sword is used. Charged cast: Creates a larger area of effect than a normal cast, and obviously a stronger slow-down effect. ---- Thunder Magic Cards "Contains the power of thunder." (Description for all cards) Normal cast: Fires a single bolt of lightning at a close range in front of the caster doing lightning damage and potentially paralyzing enemies. Mutiple bolts can be cast at higher levels if Sword (1H) is used. (Looks a lot like a Coeurl's offensive thunder spell) Charged cast: Fires six bolts around the caster, damaging all nearby enemies. (Like a a Coeurl's defensive thunder spell) ---- Fire Magic Cards "Contains the power of fire (Description for all cards) Normal cast: Fires a single ball of flame towards the target with a small amount of auto-tracking. Multiple balls can be fired at higher levels if One-Handed Sword is used. Charged cast: Lobs a ball of flame in a parabolic trajectory that causes a medium-sized pillar of fire that explodes, burns enemies and might send them flying. Ultimate Cards Agni Scarlet Shock - crystals Knocks all monsters out cold in battle Price 11000, Agni Core x1, Fire Rune x2 Takemikazuchi Lantern Dance - crystals Draws all enemies' attention and invites their attacks in battle Price 5500, Takemi Core x1, Power Rune x1 Azdaja Bloody Messern Spammer - crystals Restores a small amount of HP to all players and lets them absorb some HP from damage inflicted on foes. Price 13700, Azdaja Core x1, Serpent Rune x2 Bahamut Mega Flare -crystals Inflicts serious damage on all monsters in battle. Price 19500, Bahamut Core x1, Dragon Rune x3, Ruby Dust x2 Grendel Holy Beam -crystals Inflicts a series of damaging blows on all monsters in battle. Price 15600, Grendel Core x1, Warrior Rune x1 Vermilion Berserk - crystals In battle, this greatly boosts all players' attack power and phsyical attributes. Price 24500, Vermilion Core x2, Conqueror Rune x3 Hecatoncheir Hundred Guards - crystals Heals all players status ailments and greatly boosts defense. Price 14000, Hecatoncheir x1, Fire Rune x 1, Power Rune x 1. Nidhogg Final Howl - crystals Slows down all monsters in battle. Price 18900, Nidhogg core+ x1, Serpent Rune x1, Dragon Rune x1. Siegfried Ring of Nibelung - crystals Makes it easier for all players attacks to knock enemies down in battle. Price 25600, Siegfried core x2, Warrior Rune x1, Conqueror Rune x1.